


This is dangerous

by CLEO_wobber



Series: Sk8 with plots [4]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLEO_wobber/pseuds/CLEO_wobber
Summary: Tadashi get pregnant as well as Kaoru. Tadashi is wanting to find Joe and Kaoru in hopes that they can some how help him away from Adam because he doesn't want this baby with him because Adam is well... Adam.(Still don't know how many chapters this will be)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Hasegawa Langa's Mother, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kikuchi Tadashi & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Sk8 with plots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180160
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

Kojiro painted, pulling back. “Round 7?”

“If you go for another round I will pass out!” Kaoru said laying down breathing harder now that he was stopped from all the activity they were doing. Kojiro laughed leaning down, kissing down Kaoru’s body. He kissed down his chest and rib cage then to his stomach. Kojiro looked up at Kaoru who had his eyes closed but knew he was awake because he was still panting very hard. 

“What do you think about a family?” Kojiro looked up while resting his cheek on Kaoru’s flat toned stomach. 

“What?”

“A family...”

Kaoru chuckled and grabbed another condom, ripping it open with his teeth. “Your funny Kojiro. You should do comedy.”

“What?” Kojiro sat up pulling the old condom off tying it. “I was serious.”

“Yeah totally. Let's have a kid when we already have three children that annoy the crap out of me. And let’s go ahead and get pregnant when Adam is going crazy. Yeah smart idea.”

Kaoru had good points. Right now wouldn’t be the best time to have kids. “Ok, Langa, Reki, and Miya aren’t our kids they are more like... I don’t know. They walked into our family without an invitation.” Kojiro grabbed the condom from Kaoru, slipping it on. 

“Plus! If I am pregnant I will lose customers. They will think I’m weird. And I can’t go to S.”

“Think of all your fan girls though?” Kojiro slipped into Kaoru. Kaoru moaned and arched his back. “Y-yeah they would be like “cherry!! Oh I want to hold the baby!! Omg Cherry!! You're so cute!! Your glowing!!’” 

“Exactly why I’m not having a kid.” Kaoru agreed and then felt Kojiro thrust into him. Kaoru moaned out grabbing onto Kojiro’s arms. His nails clawed into him. “Ah! Faster!”

Kaoru looked up and saw how quickly Kojiro was trying to get this round finished. 

In the morning Kaoru rolled in bed hearing his phone go off. He reached on Kojiro and grabbed his phone. 

“Yes?”

“Mr. Sakurayashiki, your students are waiting outside your office. Where are you?”

Kaoru had forgotten all about it and quickly got up grabbing his glasses and robes. 

“Honey where are you going?”

“Class! My boss just called!!” Kaoru slid on his socks and put on his shoes. “Fuck!!” 

Kojiro got up and wrapped his arms around Kaoru. “Calm down. I’ll drive. You need to walk slower.”

“Why?!”

“Because you look like a baby trying to walk. You're wobbling all over the place.”

“We did it 11 times!” Kaoru said and grabbed his phone. “I have to go!” 

Kaoru left quickly leaving Kojiro shocked. 

Kojiro got up and started to walk out. His restaurant was just downstairs and he got ready for the opening shift.

He walked downtown the stairs in his chef outfit and saw people ready for breakfast. Many of his waiters had already opened up for him and when they saw him they waved and got to work. Kojiro started to serve table breakfast and then saw Reki and Langa enter. 

“Hey boys.”

“Hey.” Reki said not want to be here. 

“What’s up with you?” Kojiro questioned. 

“Langa and I... aren’t on talking terms but he brought me here.” 

“Well there are two seats over there. I’m not letting you boys leave till you fix it.” He winked at Langa and then left. 




Tadashi felt his hair being yanked. His body arched into the bed. His eyes clenched shut from the pain. 

Adam trusts deeper smirking “I said I would illustrate this on your body. You’ll regret entering the tournament!” 

Adam let go of Tadashi’s hair and took his nails down Tadashi’s back. He yanked down so hard that Tadashi’s back started to bleed from his nails. 

Adam trusted deeper and started to reach climax. 

“Let me hear you Tadashi!!” He snapped. 

Tadashi didn’t moan and instead grabbed the sheets biting his tongue so he wouldn’t make a noise. 

Adam finished and came into Tadashi’s body. When he pulled out cum dipped out of Tadashi’s red hole. 

Tadashi painted and closed his eyes tired from the pain he had been put through. Adam moved away and grabbed his belt and whipped Tadashi’s back. “I said let me hear you!!” He snapped.

“AHH!!” Tadashi groaned and buried his head into the pillows crying. 

Adam gathered his clothes and left. 

Tadashi was there for a while till he heard his phone buzz. He got up slowly and walked to shower. The water burned his back because of Adam’s nails digging into his skin. He finished his shower quickly and wobbled to the closet getting dressed. He checked his phone and Adam had a meeting with his Aunts. He grabbed everything and slowly walked to his office. When he walked in Adam glared at Tadashi. Tadashi moved back, staying out of his way. 

Once Adam had finished he moved back and started to write down some things. 

“Tadashi. Go to the store and get everything I write on this paper. Then proceeded to do what I tell you. You got that?”

Tadashi nodded and waited for him to finish. 

“But... don’t look at this paper for a month. In exactly a month open this paper and go to the store.” Adam finished and folded the paper and handed it to Tadashi. Tadashi gave a small bow. 

“Your weekend is cleared.” Tsukishima said. “Good luck.” And left. 

“I don’t need your luck Tadashi.” Adam said to himself and looked away. 

A month later Tadashi was organizing his room and was doing the masters laundry. He folded things here and there and started to put them away. As he set them away he went to grab something off his desk and when he did so the paper he was supposed to open up fell on the floor. Tadashi had forgotten all about it. He bent down and pulled the paper up. He opened it and read the small note on it and then dropped the paper. He took a step back questioning if this was a joke. He walked out of the room and saw Adam with some new guests. Tadashi walked quickly up to him and grabbed his arm. 

“Excuse me but the master has a very important call.” Tadashi drugged Adam away and glared at him. “This is some kind of joke!”

“Tadashi you better not snap at me or I will snap your neck.”

Tadashi remained quiet till Adam opened his mouth. 

“What is it?”

“That paper. I will not go buy whatever is on the paper.”

“Oh good dog. You remembered to open it. I don’t care what you think but you will buy it. And take it!”

Tadashi didn’t speak back and left. 

When Tadashi got the thing from the store he went to the bathroom and dumbed it out onto the counter. 

A test. A pregnancy test. 

“You have got to be kidding.”

Tadashi rolled his eyes. “I’m not doing this.” As he proceeded to pee on it. He sets it on his desk and rolls his eyes. He gets work done to

The point that he is hours into it and forgot about the test. Till Adam walks in 

“Did you do it?” Adam slyly asks. 

Tadashi looked up. “Yeah, your work schedule is all cleared up. You said to move the meeting to this afternoon. I got it all set up.”

“No!” Adam snapped. “I mean the test!”

“Oh!” Tadashi scrambled to his feet and looked for it on his desk and found it and looked at the lines. He saw two but didn’t read if that meant positive or negative. He gave it to Adam. 

Adam smiled and looked up at Tadashi. Tadashi saw him smile and grabbed the test. 

“What does this extra line mean?”

“Oh Tadashi... I hoped this would happen.” He set a hand on his belly and rubbed slow circles on it. Tadashi was forced to stay still. Adam gave a small smirk and pressed into his belly. “You're going to get swollen and you're going to hurt. And it’s MY child. All mine.” 

“Why is it going to hurt? I’m a man. I’m not dealing with this.”

“Oh but you are. You are going to.” He rubbed his stomach. “For today you can take a break. For the whole day.” 

“I’m... I’m...” he stopped and moved back. 

“Does your stomach hurt?”

“No!” He shouted and moved back and started to rush to the bathroom. Adam grabbed his hand. 

“Tadashi. You need to chill out.” 

Tadashi turned and yanked his hand away and glared at him. He then rushed to the bathroom. 




**About 2 months later.**

Tadashi wrote something down on his paper and looked at Adam. Adam had his S outfit in and was prepared to race. 

“Who are you racing tonight?” Tadashi asked, looking at him. 

Adam set on his mask. “Miya. The little rat wanted to race me. He will lose no matter what. Heh.” Adam smirked. 

Tadashi nodded, moving back and covering his mouth. “Could you excuse me?” 

Adam nodded and then watched Tadashi leave. Tadashi rushed to the bathroom and threw up. His nice new pants were now touching the dirty floor of the bathroom as he threw up last night's dinner. He leaned back pulling out his phone. He searched up some side effects of being pregnant and the top one was morning sickness. Or just nauseous all the time. Or sensitive to smells. 

Tadashi set his phone away and cleaned himself up. He walked out and saw Adam looking at his phone. Tadashi leaned over and saw Adam looking at videos of Langa. 

“If you like Snow so much maybe you should have gotten him pregnant.” Tadashi looked away. 

“Excuse me?” Adam closed his phone and glared at Tadashi. 

“Sir. You heard me.”

“I did. But I was giving you a second chance to change your answer.”

Adam got up and grabbed Tadashi’s neck. “You damn dog! I have you a child because I love you. You are the only one with guts to hold my child.” He threw Tadashi to the floor. To his surprise he saw Tadashi cover his stomach and tried to protect his body from getting hurt. “Seems you don't know what the child hurt either.” 

Adam walked away and grabbed his board while he was at it. Tadashi looked down at his stomach. You couldn’t tell there was a bump there but when Tadashi removed his clothes and was naked you could tell there was a bump. It mostly looked like he had either eaten a lot or was bloated. Tadashi grabbed his computer and looked up the security camera and saw Adam enter the area and go right up to Langa. He frowned leaning back in Adam’s chair watching the monitors. He watched Adam seduce Miya with his charming but creepy words. 

“I swear if you're anything like him- no... you have to be taught wrong to be like him.” Tadashi felt a small cramp in his lower abdomen and started to rub it slowly. 

Tadashi had an idea but didn’t follow through with it just yet. 

(Flash back) >>>

_“Adam! What has gotten into you!!” Kaoru snapped at Adam. Adam looked away from the person with pink hair and piercings._

_“Your racing has gotten dirty! You need to stop this!” Joe started to tag along with Kaoru’s comment._

_Tadashi looked at the three friends. He took a step forward. “I-I can take the blame.” Tadashi said in a low voice._

_Kaoru looked at Tadashi and rolled his eyes. “Who is this Adam! You’re really drifting away from us lately. Is this who you have been with?!”_

_Tadashi moved back. Adam stood in front of them. “Leave him out of it! If it weren’t for him I would be as good as I am. So shut up!” Adam had snapped for the first time. “Tsk just leave! This is who I am.” Adam turned around and started to leave._

_Kaoru reached out to grab him but Joe pulled him back. As Adam walked away he paused._

_“Tadashi.”_

_Tadashi nodded and turned around and walked with Adam._

>>>

“It felt so long ago...” Tadashi held his board flipping it over. The art on the side was a simple heart with another heart on the lower side intertwined with the first on. Tadashi set down the board and started to skate around the empty pool. Tadashi knew it was dangerous to do any sort of trick but it had felt so long since he had been on a board. He slowly pushed just riding around casually with one hand on his stomach and smiled. 

“Tadashi!!” Adam rushed out and grabbed his arm. Tadashi almost fell but caught himself. He looked at Adam. He was still in his outfit. He had thrown off his mast and was glaring at Tadashi. “You can NOT skate!!” He tightened his grip on his arm. Tadashi’s smile faded, he groaned and tried to pull away but couldn’t. “Let go.”

“You better NOT EVER! Ride that skateboard!” He was clearly angry but it was more directed at his current state. Tadashi finally yanked his arm away. Adam took a step forward and Tadashi moved back. 

“Tadashi!” 

“Ainosuke!” 

Adam froze. He then slapped Tadashi across the face. “Get inside! Now!” 

Tadashi didn’t say anything else and started to leave. Tadashi got up to his room and changed into loose clothing. He got into bed and yanked the covers over his body. He was so mad and his hormones weren’t helping. He started to cry. He felt like a child for crying the way he was but who cares.

Hours later or what it felt like Tadashi was finally asleep. Adam knocked on the door but no response. He wasn’t surprised. He gently opened the door and walked in. It was dark and Adam should have been asleep but wasn’t. He saw Tadashi laying on his side and was cuddling a pillow. He walked over and sat on the bed. He touched Tadashi’s side and heard Tadashi’s breath hitch; he then felt movement and looked up. 

“Adam?”

“Shhh. Go to bed.” Adam crawled in bed and looked at Tadashi and pulled him close, cuddling him. His hand slipped into Tadashi’s shirt as he rubbed small circles onto the warm skin. Tadashi fell back to sleep fairly quickly.




The next few months was the rainy season for Okinawa. Kojiro served the few customers that came in and heard a crack of lightning. He walked over to the bar where Kaoru was sitting. He often sat there talking to Kojiro hours before he closed up. 

“Did you see Langa and Reki today?” Kojiro asked, looking at the spaced out Kaoru. 

“What?” Kaoru looked up at Kojiro. 

“Langa and Re-“

“Hey! Kojiro!! Get us some pizza!” Reki and Langa as well as Miya entered the place. The few people that were in there were very confused and looked away. 

“Stop scaring my customers!” Kojiro snapped at Reki and then shook his head looking at Kaoru. “I was going to ask if you’ve seen the boys but they just got here. Heh.”

Kaoru nodded and got up. “Sorry I have to hit the restroom again.” Kaoru grabbed his small wallet and walked away to the restroom. 

Reki sat at the bar with Langa and Miya looking at Kojiro. Kojiro was strangely watching Kaoru. 

“You ok?” Miya asked un sure if he was or not. 

“Kaoru’s been here sense-“ he looks at the time. “3... it’s 6 and he’s been up to go to the restroom like... 5 times. He’s only had two drinks! Not even good ones. He’s had a small glass of strawberry lemonade. And water.” Kojiro saw someone who needed their check and left to help them. 

“If I knew anything I would think he needs to go to therapy for overthinking.” Reki chuckled. 

Miya agreed and Langa watched Kojiro. Kaoru walked back out and sat at the bar. 

“Hey Kaoru!” Reki smiled. 

“Don’t call me that.” Kaoru said and drank some of his water. 

“So I can’t call you Kaoru. Or Cherry. What do I call you?”

“Nothing!” Kaoru snapped at Reki. Everyone was a little shocked because Kaoru was in a kissy mood. Kaoru looked away and opened his fan to cover his face. Langa looked at him and felt bad a bit. 

“Are you sick?” Langa asked out of nowhere. 

“No.” Kaoru said and then stood up. “I have to go.” 

“Hey wait! Joe is worried about you!” Miya said and stood up out of his seat. 

“Is he now?” Kaoru felt slightly dizzy and set a hand on his stomach. That’s when Langa noticed it. He had thought he was crazy but he thought his robes looked a bit... tight. Kaoru looked down then up to Miya. “I have to go.” 

Then Kaoru left. When Kojiro got done he saw Kaoru leave and decided later he would check on him. 

“His belly.” Langa said out of nowhere. Reki and Miya as well as Kojiro started the blue haired kid. 

“What?” Reki was the first one to say it. 

“His belly. Is big.”

“Kaoru is not fat!” Kojiro said with a bit of anger. 

“I wasn’t saying that. I was saying maybe he is sick. His belly looked...nevermind. Reki, my mom said I have to be home soon.” Reki nodded and waved leaving. Miya looked at Kojiro. 

“They were my ride but they left... want to drive me home?” 

Kojiro agreed and started to close everything up. 

After an hour or so Kojiro got everything set away and started to get his car started. Miya sat in the passenger side and then leaned back. 

“Are you going to Kaoru’s?”

“Yeah. I haven’t seen him for a while. I left a few weeks ago to go to Hong Kong and came back then my business took off. It has been busy so I haven’t seen Kaoru. Has he been at S?”

“Yeah after the tournament he stopped showing up. A lot of his fans were going crazy.” 

Kojiro drove and started to head to Kaoru’s house instead of taking Miya home. 

At Kaoru’s house Kaoru had finished drying his hair and ended up just sitting on a tank top and some loose pants. He looked in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. He turned to the side and the bump was very visible. He finished brushing his teeth and ran his hands down his stomach. 

“You need to stop moving and kicking my bladder god.” Kaoru grabbed a kimono and set it on. He started to get into a habit of setting his hand on his stomach and rubbing slow circles on it. He grabbed the tv remote and turned on the tv. Just as he was about to sit down his door rang. He walked to it slowly, he was expecting new ink and paint brushes so he swung the door open not caring if the delivery man saw his protruding middle. Kaoru was very thin, so his 4 month belly looked like he was half pregnant. He opened the door and about lost it. 

Kojiro and Miya were standing in the doorway. Before he got to say anything Kojiro hugged him. He slowly pulled back. He looked down and saw Kaoru’s middle. Kojiro was trying to comprehend everything when Miya shouted out. 

“Kaoru are you pregnant?!”

“Yes! No! I mean.” Kaoru took a step back. Kojiro’s eyes were wide and still in shock. 

“W-wait. Is... is this our. Our baby.” He placed a hand on Kaoru’s belly. Kaoru pushed back. 

“Yes. But let me explain!”

  
  
  



	2. So we meet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi tries to find one of Adam's old friends... or... acquaintances.

Kaoru had explained to Kojiro how he had gotten pregnant and why he was scared to tell Kojiro. Kaoru was sitting on the couch and had Miya stunned. Miya looked at Kaoru’s belly while the two talked. 

“Miya please stop looking.” Kaoru said in between the conversation. 

“Can I feel?! Just one time. I can’t... like... how your belly is, its so... it’s round and your...” 

“Once.” Kaoru said and turned to Miya. Miya reached out and set a hand on Kaoru’s middle. It was tight to the touch and was very weird to Miya. Miya rubbed around for a bit before pulling away. 

“So what happens?” Miya says looking at Kaoru. “Like... from the appointments to the birth and you know. So on.” 

“At appointments they track your progress. I was supposed to find out the gender but it was tricky. They said a boy. But it might be a girl. Not sure though. For birth, there’s a few was to do it such-“ 

“Kaoru, he is 13!” Kojiro said quickly and then set a hand on Kaoru’s stomach. 

Kaoru set a hand on his. “I was going to say you can have a birth at home or go to the hospital. There are many options from there. But for all I’m worried about is trying to calm the baby from kicking.” 

“It’s kicked?!” Both Kojiro and Miya said. 

“You guys can’t feel it yet.” Kaoru said and got up. “It’s past my bedtime. Miya are you staying?” 

“Yep I got the couch!”

“Kojiro?”

“Mhm.” Kojiro got up and walked with Kaoru to his room while Miya snuggled up on the couch with a blanket. 




Tadashi had gotten started on his day looking for the name Kaoru in Adam’s contact list. Only a few showed up which was easy on him. Adam had a meeting so he would call during the afternoon to each resident. 

Tadashi struggled to get to his feet at first. He looked bigger than normal and far more agile than he was. He walked into the bathroom and started to look more presentable. As he walked out of the bathroom he saw Adam in the doorway. 

“Ainosuke. I was coming to wake you.” 

“How is your belly? The kid ok?” Adam ignored the question and was looking at Tadashi’s swollen gut.

“The kid is ok. Or I hope. I haven’t been able to make an appointment. So I don’t know.” 

“I’ll make one for you. Does that sound ok?” Tadashi looked at Adam like he was crazy. 

“No. I’ll make it myself.” Tadashi said and walked away. Adam didn’t do anything and looked around the room. He saw a phone book out on the desk and walked over to it and saw the numbers he was scratching out and saw a name circled in pen. He looked away glaring. 

Tadashi led Adam later in the day to his meeting. As he stopped at the door so Adam could enter first he felt his tie yanked down. Tadashi fell forward and felt air on his ear. “I suggest you stop looking for  _ him.  _ I've taken his number out of the records here.” Adam said and let go of his collar. Tadashi looked at Adam. He gave a bow and left Adam to his meeting. 

Tadashi was thinking how he knew but didn’t care. He set on his raincoat and left the Shindo residence for a bit. He looked at his phone as he drove downtown. He saw many buildings and many different companies. Although the one he was looking for wasn’t there. As he made his way back up to the more busy part of town he saw it. 

The calligraphy shop that Kaoru worked in. He parked outside of the building and went over to it. It was closed and wasn’t going to be open for a while or so that's what the paper said. There was an emergency number. Tadashi looked up to his right hearing voices and saw him.  _ Snow.  _

“Ahh! Reki!!” Langa fell on his butt from going down the hill too fast. Reki at the top of the hill laughed. 

“Your hips aren’t low enough!!” Reki said mid laugh. 

Tadashi turned and wanted to approach the boy he recognized but he saw himself in the reflection of the car and paused. “I can’t go up to them… not looking like this. I look like a-“

“Can I help you?” A voice to his left caught his attention. He turned and the door to the calligraphy place was open. In the door was a man with long pink hair. He was in a loose yukata with a hand on his middle. His glasses slid slightly down his nose as he tried to look at Tadashi. 

Tadashi looked at his phone then back up at the person. “Cherry blossom. Right?” 

Kaoru’s eyes went wide and froze. “Get inside.” He said and opened the door all the way. 

He had Tadashi sit at a small table on the floor with tea and some sugar cookies on it. Tadashi didn’t take off his jacket and tried his best to sit normally even though he was very uncomfortable. Kaoru on the other hand didn’t sit. 

“Your Adam’s assistant,” he fixed his glasses. “Your car and shoes give it away quickly.” 

“Ah, yes. I am.” Tadashi looked closer and then away. “Your um…”

“Cherry. Or Kaoru. Just call me Kaoru. Also if Adam or whatever is asking where I am. I’m-“

“That’s not why I’m here!” Tadashi said. “He didn’t even send me. I left while he was in a meeting. I’m Tadashi.” 

Kaoru’s eyes widened and then he looked away. “Tadashi… why didn’t you just tell me that.” Kaoru struggled to sit on the floor with Tadashi. He rubbed his belly trying to calm the child before pouring him tea. “It’s been some time. Hasn’t it?”

“Yes. I want to apologize. And I need help.” Tadashi said as he took the tea from Kaoru who offered it. 

“Don’t apologize for what you have done to him. Listen. I don’t know what you need help with but I’ll get my ass beat if anyone asks-'' Kaoru cut off when he heard the door open. Langa and Reki came in taking their shoes off and placing their boards on the floor. 

“Hey Kaoru! You got bandaids?” Reki asked, pointing to Langa’s injuries that were on his hands and face. Kaoru nodded and pointed to the bathroom. 

Tadashi saw Langa and then looked at Kaoru to ask if it was really him but Kaoru only nodded. 

Tadashi saw Reki get langa back in contact and then the boys were on their way. 

“That's. Snow.”

“Yeah. Don’t be fooled though he really is just a blob.” Kaoru said and leaned back. “So. Why do you need help? I'm not going to just… help you.”

“I’m pregnant with Adam’s child and he gave it to me as a symbol of love because of how much pain I’m going to have to go through. He thinks this is the ultimate love he can give me….” Tadashi said everything so quickly he thought he might have to repeat it but Kaoru understood. 

“Wow. Uh. Um. How far along?” 

“Not sure. I haven’t had an appointment.” 

Kaoru stood up. “Ok. Well. Let’s go.” 

“What?!” Tadashi said standing up with him. 

“I have an appointment tonight ish. You can take my spot. Sense your… well. Just. Come on.” 




“So I’m…. 3 and half months?” Tadashi said in the car on the way back to Kaoru’s place. “I can’t have this baby with Adam. He’s going to make me go through so much pain.”

“Stay with us. I’m sure we can make room.” Kaoru said not really wanting to be friends with Tadashi. He was the reason why Adam is the way he was. 

  
  


“Kaoru what is he doing here?” Kojiro asked, looking at the person on the couch. 

“Adam will kill him. I mean he wouldn’t even let the poor dude go to appointments.” Kaoru felt his stomach growl and looked down. “Babies hungry…” Kaoru moved and grabbed something and started to eat a banana he grabbed. 

“Kaoru… Adam will find him eventually.” 

“Yeah then what?” Kaoru saw Tadashi get up. And stopped talking. 

Tadashi looked at Kaoru then down. “I have to go back. I can’t stay here. Adam will… he will hurt you. I don’t need that. Thanks. I should be getting back.” Tadashi grabbed his jacket and walked out. 

Kojiro helped him out and saw him leave. When he came back to Kaoru wasn’t looking at him. 

“I’m sorry. Kojiro, I can’t watch someone else’s baby as well as the partner.” He said, glancing at him. Kojiro froze and then walked over to Kaoru and rubbed his back. 

“Let’s watch a movie and chill.”




“TADASHI WHERE WERE YOU!” Adam snapped at Tadashi who was at the door of the Shindo residents. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. w-what are you doing?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam smacked Kaoru’s hand away and leaned in kissing him. Kaoru tried pulling away but felt Adam’s lips and then wrapped around him. Adam pulled away and looked at Kaoru. 
> 
> “Let’s have this baby...” 

Kaoru was 8 months with a kid and hadn’t heard back from Tadashi. He hoped everything was ok with him but at the moment he was worried only about his baby. 

Kojiro got ready for a S beef. Miya challenged him for fun. 

Kojiro rubbed Kaoru’s stomach and smiled. “Bye kiddo. Daddy has to go to one last S. Once you're old enough though I’ll show- ouch! Kaoru?!”

“You won’t show our kid that place. Are you crazy?!”

“No, I'm not.” Kojiro said and felt a kick. “See even our baby agrees.” 

Kaoru groaned. 

“You ok honey?” Kojiro asked and stood up. 

“It’s big. My belly is too big and the baby hurts when it kicks...” he said and smiled. “Now go have fun I’ll be fine.”

Kojiro nodded and left. 

Kaoru rubbed his belly while watching tv and felt a strong kick. “Honey please. Please stop kicking me...” Kaoru said and heard a knock at the door. He wobbled and stood up. “Coming!” 

Kaoru took steady steps and felt a strong kick. “Gods.” He said and then opened the door. He moved back seeing Adam holding a box. “Adam-“ he felt a hand on his stomach. Kaoru pushed Adam’s hand off of him. 

“Kaoru. My friend... you are very interesting... your stomach. Are you sure they aren’t twins?”

“Adam go away.”

“Mmm no. You know... I’m very uncomfortable with you talking with Tadashi.” He said walking in circles around Kaoru. Kaoru set a protective hand on his belly. “You and Tadashi are a month apart and Tadashi is actually bigger than you. It’s weird...” 

“I don’t care. I don’t care.” Kaoru said feeling another hard kick and then water dripped down his legs. “Ah...” he looked down and saw his water break.

“Uh oh... Kaoru.... you look like you're in a tricky situation.” Adam looked at him closely. “Should I call the hospital?”

“No! Not you. I don’t need you to do anything!!” Kaoru said and groaned. “Ah!” He felt another contraction and felt a hand on his belly. He opened his eyes and saw Adam. He saw the old Adam. He froze and then blinked. “Get me to a bed...” Kaoru said and Adam helped Kaoru to the bedroom and set Kaoru on it gently. 

“Call Kojiro. Please.” 

Adam didn’t call him and got a rag and a bucket of water and started to dab it onto Kaoru’s forehead and arms to try and calm Kaoru down. 

Kaoru panicked and reached for his phone. 

“Kojiro... I need Kojiro.” 

Adam smacked Kaoru’s hand away and leaned in kissing him. Kaoru tried pulling away but felt Adam’s lips and then wrapped around him. Adam pulled away and looked at Kaoru. 

“Let’s have this baby...” 




Tadashi watched the race and recorded Langa like Adam had told him too. Tadashi looked down at his bump feeling the kid kick. He gently rubbed his belly and recorded more of Langa. 

“Come on sweetheart you're making my belly ache.” He got a buzz from his phone and pulled it out and saw it was a text from Adam. It was a picture of Kaoru holding his baby in bed. He sat up from where he was in the car and got out quickly. He rushed as fast as he could to the main area of S and saw Joe. 

“Joe!!” Tadashi said panting. 

“Tadashi?” Joe turned and ran over to him. Many people looked confused. 

“Kaoru!! Adam has Kaoru!” He showed him the picture. Kojiro's eyes went wide and threw down his board and started to ride down to his house. 

When he got there he bursted through the door. He ran upstairs and to the bedroom and saw Kaoru asleep leaning against Adam. Adam held a baby girl with loads of pink hair. He was furious. He stomped over and Adam set a hand up. 

“You’ll wake Nata...”

Kojiro stopped. “Nata?”

“Yes Kaoru named her.” He stood up and set her in Kojiro’s hand and winked. “Careful Kaoru is in a bad mood. Let him sleep.” He waved leaving. When Adam took a step outside he saw Tadashi pissed off outside of the car leaning onto it. 

Tadashi looked away. Adam frowned and walked reaching a hand out to touch Tadashi but Tadashi slapped it away. 

“Fuck off!” Tadashi groaned and moved away. 

“I’ll drive home.”

Tadashi shook his head. He started walking up the hill panting out of breath. “Tadashi. Get back here.”

“No! You chose them. What about me? Just letting me do all your work. And for what?” He looked at Adam with tears in his eyes. Adam saw this and snickered getting into the car and pulled next to Tadashi. 

“Get in. Now!” Adam yelled, making Tadashi flinch. Tadashi couldn’t resist, mostly because his feet were killing him, he moved in. He felt his ankles scream in pain from walking and running. 

Adam looked in the rearview mirror looking at Tadashi. “I don’t like Kaoru but I couldn’t have let him go through it alone.” He drove off and looked at Tadashi once more then looked ahead. When they got back to the Shindo residence Tadashi got out and waddled inside. One hand was under his belly to lift up to relieve pressure on his hips. 

He walked inside and to his own room sitting down and turning onto his side the best he could. Adam followed him but when he got to the door he could sense Tadashi being mad and wondered why he cared so much. He backed away and left the room. 




“Kaoru...” Kojiro said, rocking the baby. Kaoru was in the bathtub relaxing. Kaoru opened his eyes and looked at Kojiro. 

“What?” 

“Are you ok?” 

“Yes.” Kaoru said and leaned his head back. “Why?”

“You don’t want to hold Nata...”

Kojiro had a point. When he woke up he wouldn’t touch or hold their baby. It made Kojiro wonder. Kaoru shook his head. 

“I don’t feel well.” He said and closed his eyes, relaxing a bit.


	4. Push...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this will be the last chapter or not. I kind of want to end it here. I don't even know if people like this. Heh I know they like Kaoru and Kojiro but not Adam and Tadashi so.... Yeah.

(first off This is the last chapter of this story unless I can add more. I think an open ended story is better then one with a happy ending. At least for this.)

Kojiro rocked Nata in bed looking at Kaoru. Kojiro knew something was wrong. Kaoru only held Nata a few times and it’s been two weeks. Kaoru heard Nata cry loudly and he got up and started to walk away. 

“Kaoru?” 

“What?”

“I think Nata wants to have you hold her.”

Kaoru walked back and helped Nata. He held her to his chest and tried to calm her down, he patted her back and hummed a small song. Nata yawned and went back to sleep. Kaoru moved back over and tried handing her back to Kojiro but he shook his head. 

“Why don’t you want to hold our baby girl? Is it cause Adam delivered her?” 

“It’s not that...” Kaoru frowned, feeling sick almost.

“Then what is it?” Kojiro stood up keeping his voice lower. 

“I kissed him...” Kaoru said almost in a whisper. 

“Say that louder?” Kojiro couldn’t hear him. 

“Adam and I kissed.” Kaoru said louder. “The old Adam. Adam. He was there when I gave birth.”

“Kaoru are you sick?” Kojiro couldn’t understand what he was saying. 

“Kojiro please... just forget I told you. Just let us move on with our lives.”

Kojiro shook his head but moved close to Kaoru and reached a hand out and saw tears fall down his face. 

“Oh Kaoru...” he hugged him gently. Kaoru cried lightly in Kojiro’s arms. 

“I don’t want Adam. Ever. I want you and Nata. That’s it. I love you and want you.” Kaoru kissed him. Kojiro smiled through the kiss. 




Tadashi rolled over in bed. He gut weight heavily on the body pillow Adam had ordered for him. He heard the door open and looked over and saw Adam come in. 

“How’s the baby?” Adam said and walked in moving to the bed and sitting on it and setting a hand on his belly. He rubbed small circles on Tadashi. 

“My back aches. As well as my feet.” Tadashi sat up and moved a hand under his belly and looked at Adam. “Ah!” He tensed feeling another braxton hick contraction. Adam frowned and reached out a hand but Tadashi pushed him away. Adam moved back seeing how Tadashi didn’t want him there. 

“Thank you for filming Langa. I did a lot of research. Langa’s foot placement as well as-” Adam started to say but was cut off by Tadashi.

“I don’t really want to hear about Langa.” Tadashi started to get up and waddle to the bathroom. 

“You're supposed to be on bed rest.” 

“The baby has been kicking my bladder. I need to go to the restroom.” Tadashi left for a few moments. 

Adam felt bad. He looked away wishing he could truly love someone like Tadashi but he really can’t. He can’t let himself. 

Tadashi walked out groaning. Adam smirked and stood up. 

“Let’s get you to bed.” Adam walked with Tadashi and helped him into bed. Tadashi looked the other way not really in the mood to be looking at Adam. “Tadashi, why are you so upset?”

“Why did you want me to have this baby anyways? Clearly you don’t love me? And what are we going to do once I-“ he winced from another contraction. “-when I finally have the baby?”

“Raise it. Obviously.”

“You don’t want to raise it. You don’t want anything to do with it. You just want to show the media and your aunts that you are capable of having a kid with someone.” Tadashi sat back which made his gut look bigger than it was. Adam couldn’t help himself but reach over and caress his large belly. Adam moved and laid on the bed with his head resting gently on Tadashi’s stomach. 

“Oh Tadashi... I could never love someone like you. But I’m trying. Just let me try.” Adam rubbed circles on Tadashi. Tadashi moved pushing Adam off of him and turned away. 

“Get away.” Tadashi was over Adam. He used to like him but after a while he found that Adam had changed. 

Adam got up glaring at Tadashi’s back and turned leaving and slammed the door shut. Tadashi didn’t flinch. He was used to this. It was sad to say but he was. 

In the afternoon Tadashi decided he would be better getting work done. He stood up getting ready the best he could and sat at his desk pulling out papers and his computer. 

Tadashi sat at his desk and typed up a few things. He opened different taps for everything. It was truly a mess. He heard a knock at his door making him look up. He then saw him. Adam. He was back. God. Why couldn’t he just leave Tadashi alone? Tadashi stood up and walked around the desk looking at Adam. 

“I cleared everything like you said to do. Monday is full of meetings that I tried to space out for you.” Tadashi felt a pinch from his back but was forced not to do anything. He only ever so slightly squinted his eyes trying to get through the pain. 

“That suit on you... try getting a bigger size. You’re stretching the fabric.” Adam said and walked to his desk and sat in the chair. He looked at Tadashi and how uncomfortable he looked. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He didn’t say much but was secretly hurting. 

Adam stood back up and walked to him. He set his hand on Tadashi’s back. “The weight of your belly is starting to make you have bad posture.” Adam set another hand on his belly and pressed inward. This made Tadashi wince and pull away from Adam. 

“Uh oh... what’s wrong?”

“I said nothing.”

Adam smirked. “Well clearly it’s something because you just winced from me just touching you.”

“I have to get your lunch prepared. Are you eating with the aunts?” Tadashi switched the subject. 

“No. Those mops can eat alone. I’ll eat in here. Go.” 

Tadashi nodded and left. Once outside he set a hand on his back and rubbed it. The pain had gotten worse since the start. Not only that but his belly had dropped which made his hips start to ache. He slowly walked to the kitchen where the maids had already finished making the food. It was on a rolling tray and had about four different plates of food. 

Tadashi rolled the cart to the door and opened the door with great effort. Once inside he gave Adam his meal. He had finished serving and went to go take his seat when Adam stopped him. 

“What are you doing?” Adam asked not kindly at all. 

“Sitting.”

“Who told you... that you could sit?”

“I always sit till you ask for a drink.”

“Mmm... not today. Stand.”

“Sir-“

“I said stand!” Adam shouted.

Tadashi did so and tried to stay calm. “Sir if I stand for any longer I’m going to pass out.”

“SiR iF I sTaNd aNy LoNgEr- enough Tadashi stop being such a baby. I said you were in bed rest and you don’t care because you go and work anyways. So stand.” 

Tadashi moved back and bowed saying he was leaving the room and heading to a spare room. 

Once Tadashi was in the room he sat on the bed. He leaned back, his belly sitting heavily on his thighs as he breathed through the pain. He tried to move and as he did so his water must have broken because liquid fell down his pants. He breathed heavily trying to stay calm. He saw the phone on the nightstand and slowly went over to it and dialed the number for Adam’s room. 

“Tadashi I swear if you are asking-“

“Sir my water. It broke.” Tadashi said calmly, unsure of what to do. He started to feel pain in his stomach but to even his own surprise he didn’t have any reaction on his face. 

“Oh Tadashi... I’ll send the doctor to your room. I’ll be there myself.”

  
  


Once in the room Tadashi was instructed to lay in a warm bath. Tadashi struggled to stay calm but because Adam was there he was forced to. The doctor had checked him and said that he was fully dilated and able to push the baby out with no problem but had to wait till Adam made that call. 

Tadashi groaned under his breath as another contraction ripped through him. He then felt cold hands on his forehead. Adam grabbed a hair clip and pinned back Tadashi’s hair for him. 

“Your belly has dropped. It’s so big too. You sure you're not holding twins?” Adam asked in that sly tone like alway. 

Tadashi shook his head and this time the contraction took over him. “AHH!” He banged his fist on the tubs sides and tried to calm himself. The water was starting to get murky. The doctor had told Adam if this goes on for much longer that Tadashi would be forced to go into a C section. Or worse he will be hurting him and the baby’s health. 

“I know what I’m doing. You can leave.” Adam said. The doctor took one glance at the two and left. 

Tadashi leaned back rubbing his swollen middle. Adam stuck a hand in the water to feel Tadashi’s stomach. He felt little movement by the kid. 

“Oh Tadashi... you are so loved. Look how much pain this child is putting you through. Only someone who loved you very much would put you through this. Unfortunately I can’t live with you the way you want me to.” Adam pulled his hand out. “Bring your knees to your chest and start pushing. But only when you're contracting.”

Adam got up and left. He just left! 

Tadashi was able to start crying. He cried and felt his heart race. He felt another contraction and pushed. He pushed with his gut and started to scream. “I-I can’t... I can’t do this...” he panted out and tried again the next contraction. He reached his hand down and felt the head which made him relieved. He pushed about 7 more times before finally getting the child out. He held it close to his chest. The child didn’t cry and when his eyes opened Tadashi saw the dark green eyes that he himself had. The baby wiggled in his arms and Tadashi then realized he had no food to provide the baby. 

Just as it crossed his mind he saw someone walk in. He was in so much pain that he didn’t care who it was. But they took the baby for a moment and then gave it back to Tadashi in the bathtub and gave him a bottle full of milk that only the person who gave it to Tadashi would know where it came from. 

Tadashi started to slowly feed the baby unsure of everything. He then felt a kiss to his sweaty forehead and saw a small blur of dark ocean blue hair before passing out from over stressing himself.


	5. Authors notes

Hey guys. I don't know if you like the story or not but thanks so much for the kudos! I will keep writing fanfic's of Sk8, The Sk8 fandom has truly made me feel welcome and over all I love this fandom its so soft and just.... (kill palm trees) fantastic. Thanks so much. IF you have any ideas on what Sk8 related content I should post dont be scared to comments. 


End file.
